


We're looking for the sun

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://eruriweek.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1. Past/Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: Eruri Week 2014  
> Prompt: Day 1: Past/Memories  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman   
> Pair: Erwin/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 1/8  
> Generi: slice of life, introspettivo, mi fanno partire i feels al solo vederli insieme  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai, canon verse  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 354

Era una cosa che gli capitava sempre più spesso. Quando ritornava da qualche missione, quando ritornava dalla capitale.

Quando semplicemente tornava a _casa_ , improvvisamente la sua mente veniva rapita dai ricordi. I primi tempi, appena aveva deciso di arruolarsi alla Legione Esplorativa. Quando poi era diventato un caposquadra. Quando era diventato comandante.

Soprattutto quando aveva costretto Levi ad unirsi alla sua truppa.

Diventava nostalgico mentre osservava quella piccola ma muscolosa schiena che dormiva accanto a lui. Infinite volte l'aveva percorsa con le labbra, e sperava di poterlo fare per un'altra infinità.

“Dormi, maledizione. Se mi fissi così non posso dormire.”

Levi aveva tirato le coperte, cercando di coprirsi di più.

“Stavo solo pensando.” Aveva allungato un braccio per attirarlo a sé. Il moro non aveva protestato, stranamente. “Ricordando.”

“Sei vecchio, te lo dico sempre. Solo i vecchiacci come te lo fanno. E puzzate anche.” Levi aveva stretto una mano sopra la sua.

Lo sapevano entrambi. Il passato era l'unica certezza che avevano. Il loro presente serviva solo per accumulare altri ricordi a cui aggrapparsi. Mentre il futuro era la più grande incognita che gli si presentava davanti. Non c'era alcuna certezza sulla sorte che avrebbero incontrato ad ogni alba, che poteva essere anche l'ultima che vedevano.

“Tu sei l'unico della Legione a profumare sempre. Anche quando esci da questo letto, no?”

Alle sue parole Levi aveva sbuffato, appoggiando la schiena più comodamente contro il petto del biondo. Era uno schema che funzionava sempre allo stesso modo, quasi da sempre. Da quando per la prima volta avevano condiviso le lenzuola.

Quella era stata una missione disastrosa. Levi aveva perso la sua _famiglia_. Erwin aveva perso troppo compagni. Si erano lasciati trascinare probabilmente dal bisogno di sentire il calore di qualcuno. Avevano bisogno di qualcuno che riempisse il vuoto che si era creato in loro. E da allora non avevano più smesso di cercarsi.

“Erwin, dormi. Altrimenti domani ti butto giù dal letto a calci. E sai bene che non sto scherzando.”

Il comandante della Legione Esplorativa aveva ridacchiato, mentre stringeva più forte a sé l'uomo più forte dell'intera umanità, che in quel momento, per lui, era soltanto la persona più preziosa dell'intera umanità.

 


	2. Day 2: Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Eruri Week 2014  
> Prompt: Day 2 : Sacrifice  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman   
> Pair: Erwin/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 2/8  
> Generi: slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai, canon verse  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 226

Erwin Smith aveva sempre avuto un suo ideale, per quanto sbagliato agli occhi di molti potesse essere. Per ottenere qualcosa, ci volevano dei sacrifici. Nel loro caso, i sacrifici erano le vite umane, decimate nella loro forse futile battaglia per uscire da quelle mura.

Levi aveva perso la sua squadra contro il titano femmina.

Lui aveva perso il proprio migliore amico contro il titano scimmia.

E ci sarebbero stati molti altri sacrifici prima di portare a termine la missione.

“Mi chiedo sempre come sia possibile che appena distolgo gli occhi da te, ti debba succedere qualcosa.”  
Aveva sorriso, voltando lentamente il viso per guardare Levi, seduto accanto a lui, che finiva di legargli il braccio. Anche quello alla fine era stato un sacrificio. Ora non avrebbe più potuto stringere Levi a sé come aveva sempre fatto.

“E' la prima volta che succede qualcosa di serio. E poi non serve che tu distolga gli occhi. Nile mi aveva arrestato davanti ai tuoi occhi.”

Il moro aveva sbuffato, finendo di fissare le bende sopra la sua spalla.

“Quello è proprio uno stronzo.”

“Esegue gli ordini, come un bravo soldato.”

“Stronzate.” Levi si era alzata dal letto, ma Erwin lo aveva subito attirato a sé, stringendolo con il braccio che gli rimaneva.

Levi era l'unico sacrificio che non avrebbe mai sopportato di fare. Poteva sacrificare i propri soldati, i propri arti, la propria vita.

Ma non poteva sacrificare quella di Levi.

 


	3. Day 3: Home/Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Eruri Week 2014  
> Prompt: Day 3: Home/Domestic  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman   
> Pair: Erwin/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 3/8  
> Generi: slice of life, fluff(?)  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai, canon verse  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 262

Levi Ackerman odiava molte cose. Forse troppe, a detta di tutti quelli che lo conoscevano.

La sua mania per l'ordine era conosciuta a tutti i soldati, che appartenessero alla Legione o meno. Anche i comuni civili ormai sapevano della sua ossessione.

E tutti sembravano rispettarla, e i suoi diretti sottoposti avevano sempre fatto tutte le pulizie che lui gli ordinava di fare.

Lo rispettavano tutti, tranne Erwin Smith.

Quando quelle rare volte gli capitava di avere qualche giorno libero contemporaneamente, Erwin si trasferiva nella sua stanza. Soprattutto perché lui si rifiutava di passare la notte in una stanza in cui non aveva idea quando fosse stato passato uno straccio l'ultima volta. Ed era inutile dire al comandante di mandare qualcuno a pulire, perché il biondo non lasciava entrare nessuno se lui non c'era, e se c'era la scusa era che doveva lavorare e lo disturbavano.

Levi Ackerman sentiva un istinto omicida salirgli lungo gli arti ogni volta che Erwin Smith entrava in quella stanza con gli stivali sporchi di fango. O quando lasciava i vestiti sudici – perché solo questo potevano essere i vestiti del comandante – sparsi in ogni angolo della casa. O peggio ancora, quando si permetteva di mangiare a letto.

Giurava ogni volta a se stesso che prima o poi lo avrebbe ucciso, erano anni che lo minacciava in tal modo.

Solo che, Erwin Smith sapeva benissimo che il suo caporale aveva un debole per i suoi baci, e sapeva sempre zittirlo con un bacio mozzafiato.

Proprio come aveva fatto in quel momento, mentre Levi gli urlava di non entrare nella stanza con i vestiti bagnati.

 


	4. Day 4: Little Things/Eruri Insiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Eruri Week 2014  
> Prompt: Day 4: Little Things/Eruri Insiders  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman   
> Pair: Erwin/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 4/8  
> Generi: slice of life, fluff  
> Avvertimenti: canon verse, shonen ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 386

Stranamente e miracolosamente erano entrambi riusciti a ritirarsi dall'esercito quasi interi. Una volta che erano riusciti nel loro intento di mettere la legittima erede sul trono e annientare tutti i titani che avevano popolato le terre fuori dalle mura, avevano deciso di comune accordo di ritirarsi, per lasciare spazio a quei giovani che avevano cambiato la storia.

Erano ritornati nella città natale di Erwin, si erano stabiliti nella sua vecchia casa, e finalmente potevano rilassarsi.

Levi aveva deciso di impegnare il suo tempo libero aprendo un'attività commerciale. Quella era la scusa ufficiale. Ufficiosamente era un'ottima scusa per avere ottimo tè a prezzo più basso rispetto a quello di vendita. Aveva anche un ottimo metodo per contrattare sulla merce, e Erwin era sicuro che prima o poi gli sarebbe stata recapitata a casa una denuncia da parte di qualcuno.

Lui aveva lasciato il commando nelle mani di un reclutante Jean Kirschtein, che continuava ad informarlo di qualsiasi cosa succedesse tra le fila dell'esercito che aveva guidato per così tanto tempo. E non erano rare anche le visite dei loro ragazzi.

Erwin passava il proprio tempo a leggere i libri che aveva collezionato suo padre molto tempo addietro, e ogni tanto faceva un salto nella scuola in cui l'uomo aveva insegnato e lui aveva studiato, per raccontare ai bambini cos'era stata la guerra contro i titani.

“Un'altra lettera di Kirschtein?”

Erwin non lo aveva sentito entrare, troppo impegnato nella lettura. Aveva alzato lo sguardo, e gli aveva sorriso.

“Si, sono appena ritornati da un'altra spedizione. E nonostante la dettagliatissima missiva che vedi qui, vogliono venire a trovarci.”

“Tsk. Non siamo più le loro cazzo di balie. Sarebbe ora che crescessero un po', invece di correre dietro le tue sottane come dei mocciosi.” Levi aveva appoggiato due tazze piene di tè bollente sulla scrivania di Erwin, e poi si era seduto su di essa.

“Jaeger viene per vedere te.”

“Ma finiscila. Non sarai ancora geloso?” Levi aveva sbuffato, portandosi alle labbra la tazza.

“Non lo sono mai stato. Ho solo espresso un dato di fatto.” Il biondo aveva sorriso, appoggiando la lettera di Jean sulla scrivania, e prendendo in mano la tazza a sua volta. “Domani vengono Hanji e Moblit, ricordi?”

“Purtroppo. Ho già mal di testa.”

Erwin aveva sorriso, gustandosi il sapore dolciastro della bevanda e osservando il compagno che per tanti anni era rimasto al suo fianco.

 


	5. Day 5: Distance/Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Eruri Week 2014  
> Prompt: Day 5: Distance/Separation  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman   
> Pair: Erwin/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 5/8  
> Generi: slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai, canon verse  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 180

Levi era il soldato di cui Erwin si fidava di più. Nonostante un inizio fin troppo burrascoso, il comandante della Legione Esplorativa sapeva di poter affidare anche la propria vita al suo sottoposto. Sapeva benissimo che Levi avrebbe sempre obbedito ai suoi ordini, senza protestare anche quando le sue scelte sembravano – e probabilmente erano – discutibili.

Per Erwin, sapere che Levi gli aveva silenziosamente giurato fedeltà, rendeva tutti i suoi piani molto più semplici. Più realizzabili. Non sembravano più soltanto dei sogni ambiziosi.

Che si trattasse di sterminare i titani o rovesciare la monarchia, poco importava. Erwin sapeva che Levi sarebbe sempre stato dalla sua parte.

Proprio come stava succedendo in quel momento, mentre all'apparenza stavano combattendo due battaglie diverse, ognuno per salvare la propria vita. Ma Erwin sapeva, mentre stavano giungendo tutte quelle notizie sui ribelli della Legione, che Levi stava solo portando avanti il suo piano. Che poteva tranquillamente lasciare tutto nelle sue mani. Che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, Levi non avrebbe mai tradito la sua fiducia.  
Anche se erano distanti e senza poter comunicare in alcun modo.

Soltanto avendo speranza.

 


	6. Day 6: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Eruri Week 2014  
> Prompt: Day 6: Reunion  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman   
> Pair: Erwin/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 6/8  
> Generi: slife of life, sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: spoiler...?, shonen ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 270

“Da che razza di fogna sei stato sputato prima di venire qui?”

Levi gli si era avvicinato, attendendo il momento in cui Erwin sarebbe finalmente rimasto da solo. Il comandante aveva urlato ordini a destra e sinistra non appena era arrivato alla Cappella dei Reiss. Aveva dato subito ordine di soccorrere i feriti. Prima fra tutti Hanji, lasciata alle amorevoli cure di un preoccupatissimo Moblit. Di Eren si era occupato Levi personalmente, ma viste le sue abilità di shifter, era stato lasciato in mano ad Armin.

“Sono felice anch'io di vederti, Levi.”

Erwin aveva sorriso, voltandosi verso il caporale. Era sul serio sollevato di vederlo stare bene. Era felice anche per la riuscita della missione.

Ma soprattutto era felice di vedere Levi stare bene. Con qualche graffio qua e là, ma stava bene. Erano riusciti a salvare Eren. Erano riusciti a riprendersi Historia.

“Cosa cazzo ti è successo? Mi è giunta voce che stavano per farti penzolare.”

Il biondo aveva annuito, non togliendogli gli occhi di dosso neppure per un istante.

“Mi sono salvato per un soffio, anche stavolta. E siamo riusciti a liberarci del finto re.”

“Anche di tutti quei porci che gli stavano attorno?”

“Anche di loro, si.”

“Magnifico, ora puoi goderti la pensione.”

Levi aveva mosso un passo verso di lui, lentamente.

“Non sono ancora così vecchio, Levi.”

“No, ma ora potremmo anche ritirarci.”

Non aveva aspettato oltre. Non gli importava assolutamente di chi li potesse vedere, di cosa potessero pensare gli altri.

Erwin era vivo. Malconcio, messo peggio di lui, ma vivo. Era in piedi davanti a lui e lui non aveva aspettato oltre prima di gettargli le braccia attorno al collo, costringendolo così ad abbassarsi, per poterlo baciare.

 


	7. Day 7: Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Eruri Week 2014  
> Prompt: Day 7: Future   
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman   
> Pair: Erwin/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 7/8  
> Generi: slice of life, sentimentale, parlare del futuro mi da speranza per la loro sorte  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai, canon verse  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 497

Levi si era messo seduto sul letto che aveva appena condiviso con Erwin. Il lenzuolo gli cingeva delicatamente i fianchi e i suoi occhi erano incollati sul corpo perfetto dell'uomo che aveva accanto. Lo conosceva fin troppo bene, ma non riusciva a non studiare con attenzione ogni curva dei suoi muscoli, ogni più piccola cicatrice, ogni segno lasciato da quelle cinghie che indossavano fin troppo spesso.

“A cosa pensi?”

La bassa e profonda voce di Erwin lo aveva distratto, costringendolo ad interrompere la sua contemplazione.

“Mi stupivo del fatto che i titani non siano mai riusciti a mangiarti. Se lo avessero fatto, avrei avuto un'ottima motivazione per andarmene dalla Legione.”

“Non avresti cercato di vendicare la mia morte?”

Erwin lo guardava e sorrideva. Sapeva che nonostante le sue parole, Levi non se ne sarebbe mai andato. Anche solo perché aveva fin troppe morti da vendicare. Esattamente come lui.

Il moro gli aveva tirato un calcio, con il solo scopo di dargli fastidio.

“Finirò per ucciderti io. Sai che te lo avevo promesso.”

“Stai solo aspettando l'occasione giusta?”

Levi aveva annuito.

“Esattamente. Quando finalmente avremo un posto da chiamare casa. Magari con un giardino in cui prendere il tè nel pomeriggio. Allora ti ucciderò mentre scopiamo. Molti di voi porci dicono che vorrebbero morire facendo sesso, no?”

Il biondo aveva riso, portandosi una mano sugli occhi e cercando di non pensare all'espressione seria che Levi stava indossando in quel momento. Da quanto tempo non erano così rilassati? Da quanto tempo non passavano la notte insieme?

“Presto succederà.”

“La tua morte?”

“Una casa. C'è ancora la casa in cui sono cresciuto. Non l'ho mai venduta. Ha anche un giardino, e una bella cucina.”

“E almeno due mesi di pulizie da farci dentro.”

“Probabilmente anche qualche lavoretto di ristrutturazione. Non ci ha più vissuto nessuno da quando sono entrato nell'esercito.”

“I lavori sono ciò che mi preoccupa di meno. Sono più preoccupato per la polvere. E i topi.”

“E non sei preoccupato per i tuoi ragazzi?”

Levi aveva sospirato, abbassandosi un po' per baciare le labbra del compagno.

“No, sono dei bravi soldati. Li ho cresciuti bene. Se la caveranno anche quando lasceremo tutto nelle loro mani.”

“Ho deciso di lasciare il commando a Kirschtein.”

Levi aveva annuito, accarezzandogli una guancia.

“Jaeger ti odierà, ma è un'ottima scelta. Anche se finirà per scriverti in continuazione.”

“Si, ne sono certo anch'io, ma non importa. Sono dei bravi ragazzi ed è un po' come se fossero dei figli.”

Levi si era disteso di nuovo. Il freddo della notte iniziava a dare fastidio alla sua pelle nuda, e voleva cercare di nuovo il calore di Erwin.

“Non voglio avere così tanti figli. E non voglio vedermeli piombare a casa una volta che mi sarò ritirato.”

“Ma certo.”

Erwin lo aveva attirato di più a sé, accarezzandogli lentamente al schiena. Sapeva che il moro stesse mentendo, perché aveva visto con i suoi occhi quanto si fosse affezionato a quei ragazzini che erano diventati la sua nuova squadra. Aveva visto quanto si era impegnato per salvarli. E sapeva che il loro futuro sarebbe stato pieno delle loro lettere e visite.

 

 


	8. Day 8: Nsfw/Lenzuola che profumano di pulito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Eruri Week 2014/ P0rnFest  
> Prompt: Day 8: Nsfw/Lenzuola che profumano di pulito   
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman   
> Pair: Erwin/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 8/8  
> Generi: slice of life, erotico  
> Avvertimenti: yaoi, canon verse  
> Rating: rosso  
> Numero parole: 822

Avevano appena finito di sistemare la loro nuova casa. Avevano appena iniziato un nuovo futuro insieme. Un cammino con più certezze. Con più sicurezze. Un cammino in cui non sarebbero più stati lontani per molto tempo, senza sapere se si sarebbero mai rivisti.

Avevano finalmente tutto il tempo del mondo da dedicare soltanto a sé stessi. E nessuno avrebbe mai potuto rovinare questo momento.

“Avevo dimenticato gli agi che si provano a vivere in una casa privata.”

Erwin era entrato in quella che sarebbe stata la loro nuova camera da letto, con solo un asciugamano che gli cingeva la vita. Un altro asciugamano candido era poggiato sulle sue spalle, per raccogliere le poche gocce d'acqua che scivolavano dai suoi capelli.

“Almeno adesso non avrai più scuse per rimandare di fare il bagno, no?”

Levi aveva appena finito di fare il letto quando il suo compagno era entrato nella stanza. Quella sarebbe stata la prima notte in cui avrebbero dormito in quella camera, su quel letto.

“Ti conviene vestirti prima di prendere freddo.”

Il moro lo aveva guardato e avrebbe dovuto immaginarsi quale sarebbe stata a prossima mossa di Erwin. Il biondo gli si era subito avvicinato, avvolgendo il braccio attorno alla sua vita e lo aveva attirato a sé. Non gli aveva dato neppure un attimo per protestare, e subito lo aveva baciato.

Forse per la prima volta avevano tutto il tempo del mondo per potersi amare. Per una volta non sarebbero stati disturbati da nessuno.

Erano solo loro due e la calma della loro nuova casa.

Erwin lo aveva spinto lentamente verso il letto e il moro lo aveva lasciato fare. Si era lasciato ricadere sul materasso, attirando con se l'uomo più alto. Aveva subito divorato le sue labbra, come se da questo fosse dipesa la sua stessa vita.

Solo che loro non era tipi da lunghe carezze e languidi baci.

Loro erano fatti di morsi. Di graffi. Di vestiti quasi strappati di dosso.

E così stava succedendo anche in quel momento. Il moro aveva baciato e morso le labbra del compagno, mentre le sue mani spostavano velocemente gli asciugamani umidi dal suo corpo.

“Erwin, ma quanti anni hai?” Aveva spostato subito una mano sul sesso già eretto del biondo.

“Quando sono con te ringiovanisco subito.” Neppure Erwin aveva perso tempo, iniziando a spogliarlo. Ormai aveva preso l'abitudine e ci riusciva senza troppe complicazioni anche con un braccio solo.

“Quante cazzate.” Levi gli aveva morso il collo, mentre con la mano continuava ad accarezzarlo. Carezze lente ma decise, come sapeva piacessero al biondo. Con la lingua aveva seguito la linea della sua mascella, arrivando all'orecchio. Ne aveva morso il lobo, mentre stringeva la mano attorno al sesso di Erwin. “Ti voglio subito, comandante.”

“Non hai troppa fretta?” Con lente carezze aveva sfiorato il suo petto ora nudo. Aveva accarezzato i segni che le cinghie avevano lasciato sulla sua candida pelle. Aveva sfiorato il suo capezzolo, sapendo che questo lo avrebbe fatto tremare.

“No. Affatto.” Impaziente, Levi si era tolto i pantaloni da solo, scalciandoli dalle proprie caviglie, completamente incurante su dove sarebbero finiti. La stessa fine avevano fatto i suoi boxer.

“Niente fare l'amore lentamente, morendo di desiderio ad ogni tocco?” Erwin aveva accarezzato il suo ventre, e poi sempre più in basso, ma senza mai toccare il suo sesso teso.

“Più tardi. Ora voglio solo essere scopato da te.”

Erwin aveva sorriso e non se l'era fatto ripetere due volte. Le gambe di Levi erano già strette attorno ai suoi fianchi quando aveva iniziato a prenderlo con le dita. Sapeva ormai esattamente quali punti toccare per far tremare l'altro tra le proprie braccia. Sapeva come muovere le dita per farlo gemere e sciogliere tra le proprie braccia. E sapeva di essere l'unico a cui il moro si concedeva.

“Erwin, voglio te.”

Subito si era sostituito alle proprie dita. Levi aveva stretto di più le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, mentre non faceva assolutamente nulla per trattenere la voce. Gemiti e parolacce erano pronunciate con il tono più sensuale di cui era capace, mentre si lasciava possedere dal biondo. E la sua voce faceva fin troppo effetto a Erwin, che aveva iniziato a prenderlo con sempre più forza.

Le unghie di Levi si erano conficcate nelle sue spalle e avrebbero lasciato dei segni, ma poco gli importava. Il calore di Levi, i suoi gemiti, il suo nome su quelle labbra. L'ex comandante della Legione Esplorativa era sul punto di venire anche solo per quelle cose. Sentire Levi che lo invocava era quanto di più eccitante potesse esserci per lui. Tanto che non era riuscito a trattenersi oltre, finendo per venire dopo poche profonde spinte.

Il suo compagno lo aveva seguito, venendo subito dopo di lui, me continuando a tenerlo stretto. Non gli aveva permesso di muoversi, mentre le sue dita vagavano tra i capelli biondi.

“Lento... Stavolta facciamolo lento.”

A quelle parole Erwin aveva sorriso. Quella era la loro prima notte in quella camera, tra lenzuola profumate e chiarore di luna. E avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa il moro gli avesse chiesto.

 


End file.
